A Certain Amazing Best Friend
by EatMyRunez
Summary: One would think that having an extra overpowered ally could only be good, right? For a time, yes. But what goes around comes around.


I whistled without a care in the world as my best buddy Kamijou Touma and I, Momoji Yuri, headed out to a restaurant to celebrate an upcoming vacation. It was late night due to our having to finish our homework before hand, but it's not like we'd have it any other way anyways. We were just about to order a bigger than usual meal for the occasion when we noticed a brown-haired girl being obviously harassed by a thug with a smug look on his face. Now I don't like to butt into other people's business, at least not in public. With my blond streaked, spiky hair, favorite color of black, intimidating(I don't see how, but other people seem to think so) facial features and more than just athletic build, the situation turns out the same every time. I save whatever loser needs help, the cops arrive hours after the incident ended, they detain me under baseless accusations(often ignoring the rescued victim's protests, I might add), I give the same explanation for three to four hours to the authorities who just _love_ to give me a hard time, and then I'm begrudgingly released with a sneer from whoever my interrogators were.

…

NuisanceGood Deed.

So due to past experiences I decided to ignore whatever was going on, since it was late and I knew that I'd be getting no more than two hours of sleep before school starts if things continued the way they did. But not Touma. Damnit, if only that kid wasn't so righteously upset by every little wrongdoing that went on in this crime-filled city…

So with a determined step forward, the blue-haired best friend of mine addressed the ruffian with little fear.

"You need to leave, it's obvious that you're bothering this girl and she doesn't want you here." He stated matter-of-factly. Now due to my teaching him martial arts since a month after I met him, which was nearly 8 years ago, Touma could handle himself. Forget that, he was already a decently coordinated and well-versed street fighter before then, since he was always picked on for being a level 0 esper. He could probably take this guy without much problem if he never met me. But add the fact that I, a 3-time world championship victor of 6 different martial arts, was tutoring him since he was a little over half the age he is now, and not many could take him on in hand-to-hand. Because of this I don't blame him for being fearless. But, he still lacked in street smarts and didn't factor in the emblem on the back of said thug's jacket, which showed that he was a member of a less known, up-and-coming gang. So needless to say, he nearly shat in his pants when a group of the aforementioned gang popped up right behind him and proceeded to discuss how to go about tearing him limb from limb.

With a sigh, I stepped forward, pulling Touma behind me with an arm on his shoulder.

"I got this, man. Just take care of our wittle Pwincess over there." The thug with very long hair had a tick mark growing on his head at the off-handed jab but had his beginning retort interrupted with a swift elbow to his face from my friend that knocked him clean out.

"We're gonna tear you apart you little shi-" A quick blast of wind sent them all flying through the double-doors that Touma had held open mid-sentence, knocking all of them unconscious.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." I said with a dismissive wave before clapping my hands together to remove some fake dust. The waitress didn't even looked shocked as occurrences like these were pretty normal in this city of espers. Scoffing, I spared the first one Touma took out a half-baked kick to the abdomen which sent him flying onto the already big pile of gangsters before taking a seat at an empty table. After ordering, Touma and I began to make small talk before the girl from before suddenly slammed her hands down on our table. Since my friend sitting across from me was always bad with women and was clearly uncomfortable as could be seen from his nervous chuckling and sweat, I took over the conversation with this angry previously saved brunette.

"What the hell's your problem, flat board?" Her veins popped out at the insult and, wordlessly, she just walked outside, head tilting as a gesture for us to follow. I sighed and walked out right behind her followed by a sheepish looking Touma. The girl proceeded to lead us to a nearby highway that was rarely populated; one would even be hard pressed to find more than a couple of cars during rush hour. Once there, she turned to us with a coin in hand. As soon as I saw the position her thumb was in, the surrounding build-up of electricity, I then knew who she was. One of the seven level 5s in Academy City. The technique she used would send that coin at three times the speed of sound, and at least I knew the theory that throwing an object at the speed of light will turn it into energy. With the speed and Touma's obvious bewilderment I told him to take a step back. As if on cue, she shot it right at me and the impact resulted in an explosion on par with a frag grenade.

"Ha! That'll teach you to talk like that to someone like me." She said with a smirk. The look on her face soon dropped into one of anger and surprise when I walked out of the kicked up dust unharmed.

"What the actual fuck man? I've heard of your 'working hard to become a level 5' story and everything but would it kill ya not to be such a prick that you'd attack strangers that saved you the trouble of dealing with a group of gangsters?" I said while trying to hold back my laughter at the impossibly red face she now wore. Just then, good ol' Touma added onto the lecture.

"And stop being so condescending, being a level 5 doesn't make you better than everyone. Humility's a virtue, you know." He said with a serious, even standoffish look and tone about him. Well then I don't blame him. Even if he knew that there's know that attack would harm me, she just tried to kill his best friend, anybody would be pissed.

"Wha- how'd you walk away from that? That was my ultimate attack!" She yelled, shocked at me being able to shrug it off so easily.

"Hm, I dunno if I should tell you with the whole trying to kill me thing. Tell ya what, if you can beat me in a fight, which I know you're about to start anyways, I'll tell you. Not that there's anyway that even a hundred of you could ever hope to scratch me." I taunted. She took the bait and, with a 'you're on!' she jumped down from said highway onto the grass that led to the river flowing under it. I followed suit.

"Hey Touma! Here, I'll pay for ya. Go enjoy that meal, you don't have to miss out on it because of little miss iron-boarded gorilla girl here." I said while tossing some 5k yen(yen=cents) to him. He spared me a quick glance before hesitantly making his way back. I turned back to a fuming opponent with a grin on my face.

"You insulted me 8 times too many. Now you'll pay." She said while charging up some electricity around her.

"As hyped up as you are, you're not very good at math are you?" I retorted, eliciting an angry salvo of energy beams from her. I knew she deliberately gave a higher number than the amount of insults that I actually pelted her with, but she seemed like the easy irritable type with a short attention span so it was easy to use fake ignorance to attack her intelligence.

"Looks like you still don't understand how ineffective that is. Allow me to show you." With that, I began simply walking through the blasts, my hands still placed in my pockets. As soon as the smoke cleared, I found she had a bladed weapon in her hands and was charging me head on.

"Hm, using electromagnetism to manipulate sand into the form of a sword? Not bad…" I said as I effortlessly dodged her strikes. The frustration of not being able to come close to scratching me despite her best efforts was beginning to show; her attacks became sloppier, more desperate and she finally decided it was hopeless once I easily slapped the weapon out of her grasp.. At that point, she just followed behind a volley of beams sent my way. I decided to humor her and let her get close for whatever hopeless plan she was about to use.

"If I can't cut or blast you, then I'll just send a current through your system!" She yelled with a somewhat psychotic look about her. I let a look of fake shock cross my face once she got close and grabbed my arm. I saw the voltage around her increase exponentially and her smirk widen." She yelled with a somewhat psychotic look about her. I let a look of fake shock cross my face once she got close and grabbed my arm. I saw the voltage around her increase exponentially and her smirk widen. That was when nothing happened.

Nothing. At. All.

Once she noticed this, a very dumb and blank look crossed her face as she looked down at her hands like something was wrong with her.

"Wh-wha…" She was too shocked to even get out a single word. That was when my façade broke.

"pfft. HmhmmhhmhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHH!" I cackled loud enough to make the king of all Hyenas wet their pants and want to use the fetal position(not like they knew what that was) to hide under a rock. I rolled around while clutching my stomach and cried due to the length of my laughter. After around 25 minutes, 5 of which were used up replacing laughs with weak wheezes and chuckles due to severe lack of oxygen, I finally managed to get to my feet and compose myself. As for Rail Gun, she still hadn't recovered from her complete state of shock. Calls and waving my hand in front of her face did nothing to shake her from her stupor so I did something that I just _knew_ would work.

I licked her cheek like an excited retriever.

Or a ruthless shepherd depending on how you looked at it. Didn't really matter since I got the reaction I was looking for.

"EEP! W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed girlishly, the tomboyish attitude poofed away, as she fell over and in surprise with an embarrassed blush on her face. I gave her some time to shake her head and gain her bearings before stretching a hand toward her. Begrudgingly, she took it and stood up.

"Well I wouldn't have had to resort to such 'drastic' measure if you didn't look like you went through post traumatic stress. Four times." I stated with a dismissive shrug when I noticed from the hateful glare that she wouldn't let this go otherwise. I was tempted to tease her instead, but decided now wasn't the time.

"How'd you defeat me so easily?"

"Sit down." I replied and patted the spot on the inclining grass next to me. After situating herself, I decided to answer. It may not have been part of the bet, but hey, I got my daily dose of friendly teasing and embarrassing inflictions so I'm satisfied enough~

"My ability… doesn't really make sense from a scientific standpoint. I can increase the hardness and compactness of anything within a 50 meter radius. However, this is done without any increase in weight. Psychic abilities usually have some air of scientific explanation behind them, but mine totally disregards that. Usually, if 135 pounds of a material was in the form of a block, and a block that was three times the density of the first block is made and the same weight, then it'd be three times smaller, since the density shows that said 135 pounds is just more tightly compacted. However, if I were to use my ability on one of two blocks of the exact same weight and density, then the one that I affected would show all of the same properties it would show if it were increased in density sans the increase in weight; it wouldn't crack under the same pressure that the other one would, yet they'd both be identical once put onto a scale or beam balance. Reason being, my mother was a mage while my father was an esper. I was very lucky in the sense that, while my psychic has a scientific basis, the distinct lack thereof in magic changed my power in such a way that all scientific roots and laws that would put limits and drawbacks on my ability have been erased. Not only that, but everything that I increase the density in, I can control with my mind, at least when it's within the 50 meter radius. Then I have to let momentum do the rest of the work." I looked over at the girl who was listening with rapt attention. I guess she didn't reach level 5 for nothing. Esper powers must mean a lot to her, so it's no wonder she's giving this so much thought. She simply nodded her head in understanding before I continued.

"Enough of that, as for the way I kicked your ass around town in back with my hands in my pockets…" I paused to chuckle at the visible electric spark of annoyance that appeared near her temple.

"I simply put a very thick air barrier around me, making your electric attacks fall short. Once you charged with your metallic sand blade, I dropped the barrier as to not let you know what my ability was. From there on, I was just dodging with little effort. Your technique wasn't bad, don't get me wrong, but I'm Momoji Yuri." She looked at me for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization.

"You mean THE Momoji Yuri!? The one who won the past three world championship tournaments in Boxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Kendo, and Capoeira? As well as one of the best dancers in history, having worked personally(A/N: remember all of this is fake, so don't go looking this up lol) with Les Twins and won several underground dancing competitions in break dancing and hip hop? Holy-" She covered her mouth in embarrassment. I guess the girl was one of my avid fans. But since we were talking seriously about my powers I decided not to embarrass her about it.

…Yet.

"Yeah, never lost a fight. I also learned kenjutsu in life-or-death environments outside of the country, but enough about that. Anyhow, once I let you grab me, the current didn't work due to me having a much smaller but also much thicker air barrier around my skin, so your electricity never actually reached my skin. Not that it could kill me anyways." At this she scoffed.

"Really? Wanna test that theory?" She taunted.

"Sure. Just grab my arm, I promise there's none of my powers involved in this."

"Your funeral." She said with a shrug whilst grabbing my forearm. At this point, she began sending a baby-weak current through my body. Comparing this to her Rail Gun, it was only about a 25th of the power. It hardly even stung. Looking down at her, I stared with barely contained annoyance.

"Quit holding back already." She flinched at my tone but I meant it. There were reasons that I hated people going easy on me but that's a story for another time. Anyhow, she bumped it up to maximum output after seeing the look on my face that clearly said 'go all out or I will kill you.' An electric coat flared all around both of us, lightning from the clouds above struck and added to the intense shock that hit me. The voltage was too much even for her to control all at once as stray bolts of lightning went flying all over the place and an explosion ensued not too long after. It was the impact of the sudden explosion rather than the voltage that sent both of us flying. I landed on my feet by flipping mid air and began walking over to her to help her up, steam still rising from my body. She, however, was shocked at my being alive but managed to mutter a thanks before taking my hand.

"Wha-… How…" She started.

"I've been exposed to electricity among _many other things_ since birth. It still hurts like hell, but it'll take at least 7 times that amount to kill me. As for how I know, that was the amount that I was able to take back when I was 8 before my father declared that part of my training over." I stated. Her jaw dropped as if she had a set of dumbbells hanging from each side once she heard about how easy I mentioned my literal torture as a child. At this, I laughed.

"Don't give me that look, truth is, I'm grateful for the harshness of that training. But that's all you're gonna find out for now. Come on, Touma's probably tired of waiting. Besides, I'm starving." I sent a playful glare at her that definitely told her that I blamed her for interrupting my meal. She simply nodded and followed me over.

"By the way, what's your name? I only know you as Rail Gun."

"Misaka Mikoto." She said as we walked into the restaurant while I held the door with an overdone bow. But as soon as we sat down, we noticed something was wrong.

"Oi, where's Touma?" I asked to no one in particular. As if on cue, Touma was seen running and screaming across the street as a new gang was chasing after him. With a simultaneous facepalm Misaka and I shared one annoyed response.

"Baka."


End file.
